


Cold ice, hot body.

by Sophia96



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt Katsuki Yuuri, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nurse Victor Nikiforov, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Protectiveness, Sick Katsuki Yuuri, Sickfic, Victor might be superman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96
Summary: Yuuri and Victor just wanted to skate on a lake.





	1. On thin ice.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamaraMorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraMorgan/gifts).



> This was a prompt that I really felt like doing! :D
> 
> I hope you'll like it! :D
> 
> Shoutout to Samara Morgan who gave me this wonderful idea! :D

“Yuuri!” Victor called from the middle of the frozen lake in St. Petersburg.

The couple had decided to go skating, like they both found joy in as kids... 

Yuuri had been reluctant. He really didn’t want Victor to get too carried away, doing a quad flip and fall through the ice.

The lake wasn’t frozen solid, and there were still some holes that lead straight into the water. Yuuri made a mental note to keep Victor away from those. 

Sometimes he really wondered how his precious fiancé had survived for so long by himself…

“Be careful Victor.” Yuuri shrieked as Victor skated to him in full speed ahead, and Yuuri could have sworn he heard the ice crack somewhere.

“Yuuri…” Victor drawled. “You need to have fun. Winter is a time of joy.” He stated and grabbed ahold of Yuuri’s hands pulling him out on the ice with him. 

Yuuri had to admit. It was fun. The lake was like a giant rink, and it was kind of fun to skate over the bumps of the uneven surface.

“Look at me!” Victor cheered and gained speed to do a quad.

“Victor, NO!” Yuuri shouted in panic and took a heavy step forwards to gain enough speed to stop his impulsive fiancé.

The step however made a sickening crack in the ice. And Yuuri froze.

Victor landed his quad perfectly and started to skate back over to Yuuri.

“STOP!” Yuuri screamed, and Victor’s smile quickly vanished as he skated to a halt.

“Yuuri, what…?” That’s when Victor finally noticed the cracks under his fiancés feet.

Terror quickly overtook Victor’s face, as he frantically looked around for a solution that would save his Yuuri. 

“Victor…” Yuuri whispered. It sounded like a prayer.

“Yuuri… Everything is going to be okay… Can you skate over to me, my love?” Victor asked as tears filled his eyes. 

Yuuri moved his feet. Making the ice give away another sickening crack from underneath him.

“It’s not going to hold.” Yuuri stated. Looking up from the ice, into the eyes of his soulmate. “I love you…”

The ice gave away. And Yuuri disappeared...


	2. Out of the cold...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor saves Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Chapter 2
> 
> I guess it'll be 3 chapters after all... XD

“Yuuri!” Victor screamed at the top of his lungs before his body reacted on instinct, quickly following his fiancé to the depths of the lake.

It didn’t take long until Victor reached the bottom, his skates being heavy enough to drag him down.

Victor opened his eyes, it felt like putting ice cubes on them, but he did spot a blurry body floating before him ‘YUURI’… 

Victor pushed forward and grabbed the body as tightly as he could, before using all of the muscles his life as a figure skater had supplied him with, and kicked of the bottom, determined to reach the surface with the man that meant more to him than his own life.

He used his right elbow to hold onto the ice while keeping Yuuri over the surface.

“Come on…” Victor begged his muscles as he lifted Yuuri up on the ice before pulling up himself.

“Yuuri…?” Victor now begged the gods. All of them… He would even beg the Devil if it meant that his Yuuri would be all right.

He placed his ear at Yuuri’s lips, and he could have cried in relief as small puffs of air hit the side of his cheeks.

“Yuuri!” Victor called out again. And this time Yuuri stirred.

Victor quickly undid his skates, and pulled Yuuri to the safety of solid ground.

Yuuri finally looked up at him.

“Is t-this h-heaven?” Yuuri stuttered as his entire body shook from the cold.

“No! And you’re not going there for a very long time.” Victor stated, eyes full of determination as he picked Yuuri up, and ran with him in a bridal carry all the way to their apartment.

Victor thought that it must have been adrenaline, because he wasn’t tired at all, when he placed Yuuri down on the tiles in the bathroom. 

Yuuri still looked disoriented as Victor practically slammed the shower to life. Making sure the water was warm, but not too warm as he quickly carried Yuuri underneath the spray.

Yuuri practically reached for the warm water as he let out a stuttering whine. 

Victor helped him out of his cold clothes and made sure that Yuuri was warming up correctly.

When Yuuri’s violent shakes started to ease down to light shivers, Victor undressed himself, and put his arms around Yuuri. Doing his best to warm his Yuuri up with body heat underneath the warm spray of the shower. 

Maybe half an hour later, Yuuri had stopped shivering and was now leaning against Victor, his eyelids felt heavy.

“Let’s get you dried off, okay?” Victor asked, but he didn’t really expect an answer as Yuuri kept sniffling in the shower.

If Yuuri got a cold, Victor was going to punch something. Preferably the ice that caused all of this… Or maybe just a wall…

Victor brought out every single towel he could find. Wrapping them all around Yuuri, until he looked more like a ball than a human.

Victor kept one towel to himself, and just wiped off the water before he pulled on some sweatpants and a T-shirt. 

He hadn’t felt the cold. Maybe the stress Yuuri’s fall brought upon him, made his heart beat fast enough to keep his body warmed up… Either way he wouldn’t question it.

When Yuuri was all dried up, Victor dressed him in four layers of clothing. Finishing it off with a scarf.

 

“This is ridiculous…” Yuuri muttered.

“You’ll thank me when you don’t have a cold…” Victor retorted.

“Unless I die from being smothered by my own clothes…”

“Hey, most of what you’re wearing is my clothes.” Victor laughed. Content on being able to banter with his fiancé again. The though of… No. He wouldn’t think about that… 

“Smothered by my own fiancés clothes… That would be a tragic way to die…” Yuuri chuckled.

“At least you would go out with style…” Victor winked.

Yuuri smiled.

 

Later that evening, Yuuri started to sneeze, and then shiver, and finally he started coughing…

Victor swore and punched the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will continue this in the morning... XD
> 
> Gotta sleep! :D
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! :D
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


	3. How to cure a cold?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor nurses Yuuri back to health...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will suffer for this... But here's the final chapter! :D

Yuuri had a fever. 

Of that, he was certain. And Victor was panicking.

“Victor… Just h-hold me…” Yuuri stuttered. He was covered in sweat, but he was still freezing.

“You’re burning up… What do I do?” Victor asked no one. Yuuri was too out of it to properly understand the question anyway…

Neither of their phones had survived the cold water. So calling for help was out of the question. Why couldn’t he be an old person with a phone connected to his wall?

Victor knew that he could probably go to one of his neighbors if there was an emergency. But he didn’t want any of those sketchy people around Yuuri right now.

So he did the second best thing, he opened his laptop and wrote a tweet.

_______________________________________________  
| How do you cure a cold? #MyFiancéIsDying :’( |  
\-----------------------------------------

 

The response was almost immediate, an answer from Phichit. Did he live in twitter? 

______________________________________________________________________  
| @V-nikiforov Yuuri is sick?!?! :O Give him soup and a hug from me <3|  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

Soup… Victor could do soup.

“Victor…” Yuuri pleaded from the bed.

“I’m going to save you, Yuuri.” Victor promised as he ran out to the kitchen and found a jar of canned soup, which he immediately threw in a pot on the stove.

He returned to his laptop as the soup was warming up.

Yuri had replied.   
___________________________________________________________________________  
| @V-nikiforov he’ll be fine… (e_e) stop being such a fucking drama queen… |  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

‘What did Yuri know anyways?’ Victor grumbled as he returned to the soup.

It was almost boiling so Victor took it off and poured it into a bowl and grabbing a spoon before returning to his Yuuri.

Yuuri was sitting up in bed, trying to remove his hoodie.

Victor put the bowl down, and helped him.

“Thank you…” Yuuri whispered, his voice sounded hoarse.

Victor fluffed up the pillows behind Yuuri and rearranged the covers around his neck.

“I made you soup…” Victor stated proudly and sat down beside him. 

“Soup?” Yuuri questioned looking around the room.

“Here…” Victor said as he brought the bowl to his lap. Grabbing a spoonful for Yuuri. “Open wide…” he smiled as he blew the spoon gently, to cool it down enough for Yuuri.

Victor fed Yuuri half of the bowl, before Yuuri drifted off to sleep. 

Victor returned to his laptop, only to see that his feed had exploded with well wishes from both fans, and other skaters. 

Even Mari had tweeted him.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
| @V-nikiforov Take care of him. Let him watch ‘Ice castles’, and he’ll be fine… :) |  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Victor searched in Yuuri’s movie collection and found the named movie and put it into the DVD player, thankful that he had a TV in the bedroom.

He then snuggled up next to Yuuri and brushed his fingers through his lover’s hair.

 

Victor kept on taking care of Yuuri for the next two days, until his fever broke.

But between then, he had gotten help from all the skaters in Russia. Georgi had brought over flowers. Mila had brought a meal. Even Yakov appeared with a basked full of medical supplies, cough drops, tissues and things any sick person could possibly hope for. 

And then appeared Yuri. He didn’t bring anything. He just came in, stormed into the bedroom to find Yuuri sleeping soundly. Then he walked back out of the apartment and slammed the door behind him. Not saying a word at all.

“I think he was worried about you, my love…” Victor said as he grabbed the tissue box for Yuuri. Now recognizing a sneeze building up seconds in advance.

Yuuri took one and true to Victor’s predicament, sneezed.

“Bless you…” Victor said and took the tissue from Yuuri’s hand and threw it into the trashcan.

They were going to be alright…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this story! :D
> 
> As stated earlier, this was a prompt from Samara Morgan. :D
> 
> I hope I lived up to your expectations! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it... I'm doing two parts! :D


End file.
